Benji VS Christmas Tree
by RipperBlackstaff
Summary: Answer to the PFN secret santa. Sporkish fiend's request. Benji is Ayesha's son, and they have a celebration of their own....


Hello !

This is my answer to the PFN Secret Santa. I know I should have posted it later, but As I won't have the internet before the 30th after that and it was said on PFN that we could post it since yesterday, here I am... Better sooner than later, it's said.

* * *

I had to do Sporkish Fiend's request :

sporkish fiend: Quite honestly, I'd go with anything. I'm quite apathetic, but I do like humor phics a lot. With my Siamese kitty sitting here on my lap, I was suddenly struck with an idea of Ayesha having her own little kitty Christmas with him. Erik and Christine are optional, but mainly focus on the cats.

To describe him, he's a big cat- not fat, just big and very sleek, with typical Siamese coloring. He likes to nap, like most cats, and has a napping schedule of where he sleeps. He beats up on our other pets, all in good play, though. Occasionally, he'll run around the house howling like a demon for no good decernable reason. His name is Benji, but I usually call him Cat, Kitty, Kit Kat, Beast, Hoebag, whatever. Affix him with any personality you see fit.

Please, bear in mind that English is not my first language. Benji's behavior is inspired by my own cat who tried to "kill" the Christmas Tree the first day we put it.

As usual, The phantom of the Opera is public property.

* * *

BENJI VS CHRISTMAS TREE

Benji was anormal cat. He was young, of course, and totally unprepared for life. His mother, Ayesha, though she gave him milk and lessons on life, did not prepare him for barbarian human customs.

His curiosity led him to that horrible green thing stuck in a corner of the room. It was his corner of the room. There, he was born, he had learned to walk and meow. And now... That ! That horrible thing that stank ! The kitten got closer to the big thing and very quickly, hit it with his paw. The thing didn't react but counterattacked immediatly. The green monstrosity had stung him at the moment Benji attacked him. The little cat deduced that his ennemy had quicker reflexes than his, or even his mother's. Benji howled, and at the moment where he would strike again...

- Benji ! You're there, my little baby !

The Female human took him in her arms. Benji meowed in protestation but the human didn't listen. With a lot of squeals and deligted cries, she put something around his neck. After some minutes of patting (she was tearing at his skin), she put him on the ground. The stuff on his neck was too tight and strangled him a bit, but he managed to breathe. He crossed the room to paw the green monster out of the room but an horrible tinkling sound froze him. It came from under him. He looked betwwen his legs but nothing. He deduced his assailliant was invisible. He shaked his head and the sound was there again. Immediatly, he throw himself between his own legs and fell flat on his back. He meowed pitifully.

- Erik ! Come ! Benji's trying to catch his tail !

The Male human entered the room. Instinctively, Benji felt himself crawling backwards. This man was a natural dominant. Even if felines didn't live in group and thus didn't have a leader, they could feel what creatures was more powerful than others. He was taller than the dark-skinned man who came to visit sometimes. He protected his Female viciously and from what he could smell on them, often honored her. But strangely they had no heir to take the lead after them.

The Male walked to him and took him in his arms. He did something to his throat and suddenly he breathed better. The man showed a long bind to his companion.

- Angel, what did I say ? No collar for my cats. And certainly no bells for them.

Erik dropped Benji and the cat took advantage of the fact that no one paid attention to him to flee from the room.

He entered the music room to find his mother asleep on the bench of the organ. He climbed on it too and lied next to Ayesha. He fell asleep, lying in his mother's warmth.

He woke up later to the feeling of a rough tongue washing his nape. Benji purred and rolled onto his back. His mother licked him on his belly and stopped.

- Benji, come with me. It's time.

- Time for what ? Mother, tell me !

- Come and don't ask.

They went into the drawing-room. Obsviously, the Masters had a celebration of their own. There was food on the table and they were asleep on the Persian Carpet in front of the fireplace. Their clothes had been thrown all around the room.

- Benji, don't look and hurry !

- Yes mum !

Behind a piece of furniture, there was a hole for Ayesha to go out. Benji had never noticed it. He was bewildered and wondered what was happening. They were leaving forever ? They were leaving their Masters ?

Under Benji's eyes, water ! Water like he had never seen ! Water until the horizon !

- Benji, follow me !

Benji obeyed his mother and they walked really a long time. Suddenly they stopped and Ayesha crouched. Her kitten just looked at her, dumbfounded.

- Do like me !

Benji crouched too. Ayesha stayed like that an eternity, staring at small creatures running around. His paws were beginning to hurt him, still as he was. He wasn't used to stay long without moving.

As quick as a flash, his mother jumped. It was so quick that Benji didn't have time to see what was happening. The little creatures screeched and fled like mad. The kitten felt an urge like he had never felt. He felt like running... Running after these animals. His instincts were telling him they were inferior, and thus, to be hunted mercylessly. He howled and ran. He was running faster than those little pieces of meat. He jumped on one of them, and sent it in the wall. The animal raised up again and made a move to escape Benji, but the kitten sent it flying with a paw. He immobilized the creature by standing on him. He regained his mind and wondered "What now ?"

- Mother ? Help me !

Ayesha let go of her prey and sat next to her son. He looked so much like his father. She had met Aldo at the beginning of the year. It was her time to mate and she was suffocating. She had to breathe some fresh air. Thus, she came out of the Opera. She knew it was dangerous to just go out in the street, so she went on the roof. He was there. Aldo. He was younger than her, darker than her. A pure Europeen cat. He lived in the streets, stole and hunted to eat. That night on the roof was magical for both of them. At dawn, he was gone and she was expecting kitten.

Erik had been delighted when he found that Ayesha was pregnant. Christine, less. But she had come to accept the presence of other cats in the house. Benji was born during the summer with his brothers. Two wonderful beauty that answered to the names of Hermes and Hades. Christine had chosen the name Benji. Erik didn't ask why the youngest kitten wore the name of a human and she didn't offer an explaination. Unfortunately for them, Hermes and Hades had found the hole in the piece of furniture on their own and had drowned in the lake. Benji was the survivor and cherished by the humans and his mother. Except the Female human who didn't really appreciate finding tiny little scratches in her favorite dress. And once, when the Male human had screamed on him where he found Benji had clawed the piece of leather he put on his face.

- Mother ? What do I do, now ?

- Bite as you've never bitten, Benji. Put your mouth on his neck and bite.

Benji obeyed. He tightened his teeth around the animal's neck until a crack happened. Something hot filled the kitten's mouth. Not unpleasant, but he much preferred his mother's milk.

- Good, son. You just killed a mouse. Sometimes, you'll have to do that to eat.

Benji meowed happily and purred. Ayesha rubbed herself against him, purring too. After a time, she meowed :

- Come, we're going home.

They walked to the house on the lake, entering it by the same hole. Ayesha disappeared into the music room. And Benji found himself face to face with the green monster. He felt strong, he felt invincible.

The thing was going to remember him, Benji decided. Remembering his invinsible assailliant that had attacked by below, he did the same. As quickly as his mother hunting a mouse, he ran under the thing. Under the green robe, there was brown and it was hard, but very thin. It was put in a porcelain earthen pot. The weakest point was the brown hardness, Benji realised. He jumped into the pot and began to push again the brown shaft. With all his might and his will, he pushed, he pushed, and pushed. At last, it began to move. Encouraged, Benji doubled his efforts. Again, again, a bit more... Finally ! It crashed with an enormous noise. Benji, proud, jumped out of the pot, and laid in his corner, free of the green monster. He closed his eyes, trying to forget the Female's screams.

- Erik ! Benji has made the Christmas tree fall !

* * *

I hoped you liked, Sporkish Fiend ! 


End file.
